Smudge and Hollyleaf - This is Getting Weird
This story is dedicated to Rusty and Firepaw. Characters Smudge Hollyleaf Jayfeather Lionblaze Rusty (o.o) Firepaw Fireheart Firestar (same cat, I know) Hattie GUEST STARRING BROOK!!!! Chapter One: Hollyleaf's Return I was padding through the forest, feeling my paws slap the soft ground. I was helping my brother, Jayfeather, by searching for herbs. I knew it was useless, but lately I'd been searching around the hole of the tunnels for Hollyleaf. I said I was only looking for prey, or Jayfeather's herbs, but it was obviously Hollyleaf. It was a little after dawn, and the cool mist was starting to burn off. Through what little was left of it, I saw a black shape. A familiar sent wreathed around me, tough it was tainted with crowfood. "Hollyleaf?" I gasped."Is that really you?" Tired, dull green eyes turned to look at me. "Is that Lionblaze?" Hollyleaf rasped quietly, as though she hadn't talked for moons. Which she probably hadn't. "Yes! It's me!" my feet pounded across the few tail-lengths of ground in front of me and I skidded to a halt next to her. "Hollyleaf!" "Lionblaze..." she murmured quietly, and I heaved her over my shoulders so I could bring her back to camp. "You're going home," I mewed determinedly. Chapter Two: Firestar's The Judge Hollyleaf stood, staring up at Firestar, still skinny even after her stay in the elder's den. "Did you or did you now kill Ashfur?" Firestar demanded angrily. You'd think he'd be happier to see his lost kin. "I did," she said stubbornly."I murdered him. And he deserved it." Firestar's eyes burned as he spat, "Go and never come back!" Hollyleaf's head bowed and she headed toward the bramble barrier.Her tail was still up, even though she was being exiled. "Good-bye, Hollyleaf," I whispered to hr vanishing tail. She flicked it, and I murmured a last time, "Firestar's the judge," before I turned and disappeared into the warrior's den. Chapter Three: Brook I was scrawnier than ever when I reached the mountains, and the Tribe. Before I knew it, cats surrounded me. A she-cat stepped forward and sniffed. "She smelled familiar," the Tribe cat growled strangely. "What do you mean?" asked another: a bulkier, stronger-looking tom. The lithe she-cat sniffed again and her eyes widened. "ThunderClan!" she gasped. "Some cat, go get me Stormfur." The tom turned and scrambled up the rocks. Moments later, he returned with another tom. Tjis one was slimmer, and gray. When he spoke, he sounded like a Clan cat. "What's this about ThunderClan?" he demanded. "Brrok, who is this cat?" "I think it's Hollyleaf!" Brook growled. "You know, Squirrelflght and Brambleclaw's daughter." Stormfur stepped forward and his eyes widened. "So it is!" he gasped. "Hollyleaf. Come here. You must be tired, and hungry. Just follow us." He mouthed a few words to the other cats, andthey circled me protectively. I felt so tired and dizzy, I couldn't really think, or do anything but follow the tide of Tribe cats.